big_brother_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
Krystal78911
was a houseguest on Big Brother 12 & Big Brother: Redemption. Biography Big Brother 12 Retrieved pre-season. Are you excited to get to play in Big Brother 12? I am definitely excited to represent and play in big brother season 12, I can't wait to make bonds with every houseguest and definitely make friends with them outside this big brother house. What are you most looking forward to? I am very excited for a lot of things but if I had to pick one of them I would pick meeting the houseguests. I know there can be different types of houseguests like divas and all that. But meeting houseguests is a very exciting and is the thing that I am looking forward to do in this game. What twist do you want to see? I am just praying to god there are no twists that can wreck me or any houseguests games because it would hurt. But if I had to pick one twist that I want to see this season is pre-jury comebacks, I know it is a basic twist. But in my opinion sometimes pre- jurors really deserve a second chance to come back to the game. Name three things unique about you. Extraverted, weird, and loyal. Any final words? None. Thanks. Bio Krystal was one of the twelve newbies cast to play in Big Brother 12. Upon entering the house, Krystal was able to remain her social self along her fellow brand new roommates. Immediately being met with the coaches twist, she was placed on Dark's team of three. She wasn't too close with her fellow teammates but did make goods with Angela and a few others during her stay. For the most part of the game, Krystal was seen as a social player and not so much as a competition threat. Due to this, she was able to remain safe during the first four weeks and was never in any sort of danger. Her ability to make friends with certain players and her various alliances was responsible for this. However, her inactiveness during week 5 lead to her being nominated by Ophelia as an easy nomination due to her not showing showing up to the session. With Caz winning the POV, it lead to her remaining on the block as he discarded his power to save either Krystal or Minish. It was a close vote, but Minish obtained more votes to stay since social status with the players was much higher than Krystal's. As a result, Krystal was evicted in a somewhat close 6-4 vote. She placed 13th and won zero competitions but had a well played social game that left her becoming a fan favorite with the viewers. Big Brother: Redemption Retrieved pre-season. How excited are you to be cast for BBR? I am super excited for BBR I can't wait to manipulate people and make some moves! What will you change this time around, being cast as a second chancer? Well, first of all, I was only evicted because Jason "the man who can't even keep secrets" gushed my game out to the coaches. Which made the coaches turn against me and target me. So this time I have learned to not trust people that I only known for one day. What three words describe you the best and why? Very outgoing, caring, and fierce. I am very outgoing because I LOVE socializing to other people, even if they are not my type of people I wanna hang around with. I can easily make friends because I am very outgoing as well. Trust me I really care about people in real life and online so much, when I see someone crying or they are at a low point. I'll be there to help him/her. I am a big competitor, I am not really scared to make moves or ruin anyone's game at all. Who would you love to play with this season Well, I really wanna see Alyssa's head in BBR manipulating all the boys. Because I think Alyssa deserves a huge second chance. Alyssa never gets a chance to show her true colours. But let me tell you guys, I don't wanna see JASON in the BBR house with me. Anything else you'd like to add? Well, I am better and improved after bb12. I can wait to make big moves, stir the pot, and play big brother redemption! Bio Krystal was one of the thirteen returning cast to return for a second shot in Big Brother: Redemption. Upon re-entering the game, Krystal was completely focused on changing up her gamestyle this time around to be much more effective than last time. During the first few weeks in the game, Krystal began aligning with fellow BB12 players, Horror Pop & Alyssa Monet in an attempt of a successful alliance. This saved her on a few occasions, like when Horror won HOH during week 2 and kept Krystal off the block. Her gameplay for the most part was extremely social based and relied on not being seen as a threat to survive, mostly due to attendance inconsistencies. Krystal's game began shaping for the worst when during week 4-5 she was nominated back to back as a pawn against both PlushGarrett123 & Jls599. She was saved during week 4, however left on the block during week 5. This carried over during week 6 when Sinner Raven put up both Alyssa and Krystal, in an attempt to squash their ties together. Due to her activity, Alyssa was ultimately saved and Krystal was instead evicted, placing 7th. Host Opinion When Krystal entered the Big Brother house, I wasn't immediately impressed by her. I found myself more fascinated with other player's games during her stay in the house but I will acknowledge what I was impressed by from her. Her social game was very good. I felt her affiliation with many of the fellow social houseguests and 'misfits' was a huge benefit as it kept her off the block and seen as a trustworthy player. Her inactiveness however during the later weeks was also a big factor into why players were not interested in keeping her. Was this her fault? Partially I feel. If she attended, she definitely wouldn't of had a reason to be nominated and could of campaigned to keep herself in the game. I adored Krystal's social game and I felt she had many good qualities to make it farther in the game. While I don't consider her "krobbed", she definitely deserved better! You played great, Krystal. Although, that wasn't the last of Krystal! She later returned for BBR with many altering gameplay facts this time around. This time, she was able to actually tie herself in with a pretty stable alliance. Although it did backfire, it kept her safe for majority of her stay and benefited her a lot. Sadly this also where she fell short. Her failure to attend sessions made her into a weak and unreliable player, thus being easily expendable to everyone. This sort of unawareness left Alyssa to be easily saved and Krystal instead to be evicted. I don't blame Krystal but she definitely could of attended more and proved herself in certain ways. None the less, great game Krystal! Player History - Big Brother 12 Competition History Note: 1 Krystal didn't attend this session. Have/Have-Not History Voting History Player History - Big Brother: Redemption Competition History Note: 1 Krystal didn't attend this session. Have/Have-Not History Voting History } | JollyJaymee | Yes |} Trivia Category:HouseGuests Season 12 Category:13th Place Category:BBR Houseguests Category:BBR Jury Category:7th Place Category:Canadian Houseguests